Death is Better Than Life
by eXiLe
Summary: What if the West wasn't what it seems... rating for some sickening behavior and brutal elf torture ::hehe::... RATING FOR LATER CHAPTERS! PLEASE R&R!!!


**Title: Death is Better Than Life**

**Summary: What would happen if Legolas were to reach the Grey Havens, but what if they weren't everything they were made out to be?**

**Rating: R, for adult themes and some brutality**

**Genre: Angst/Horror**

**Background: The characters are all the same, this is set right after the War of the Ring. Everyone is still alive, and they are still all together. The only main differences is that Galadriel, Celeborn, Elrond, Arwen, Glorfindel, Haldir and basically every other elf in Middle-Earth have already journeyed West to join with their fellow elves in the Grey Havens.  And Legolas is just departing for there.**

**Chapter 1:**

                "I shall miss you elf," Said Gimli, as he tried to hold back to the tears that were threatening to fall freely down his face. He felt as though he was holding onto his best friend for the last time, and he was, for saying good-bye was never easy for anyone.

                "Aye. As will I Master Dwarf," Legolas heartily told his friend. He had known that his unexpected news to travel West would be devastating on his friends. But he knew of no other way on how to deal with the grief of losing many beloved Elves to the call of the Sea. Some of his dearest Elven friends have already taken the journey, and he felt that it was his time as well.

                Gimli held back a sob, as he let go of his tight embrace with Legolas. He stood back and looked into the fair Elven face of his friend and locked in the beauty of the Elf deep within his memory. He stood, admiring the soft masculine beauty that poured out of Legolas. He admired the clean, braided silver locks that his friend wore, the sky blue eyes, that had once been filled with joy and mirth, that were now overflowing with the pain and grief of his people. Those same eyes that have been haunting Gimli for the past weeks and months. The thin lips that had always wore a smile of wisdom, but had lately only been wearing a frown of the tormented. And the lines of experience that showed on the young, ageless face of the immortal. 

                Legolas struggled to force himself a smile, only to the benefit of his friends. He didn't want them to know of his grief or his reasons for traveling West so suddenly. He had told them that it was only a quick change of heart that made his decision. But he knew that it was a much more complex and personal reason for his actions. He looked up at each face in the fellowship. Once he let go of Gimli, he stood erect, and glanced quickly at Aragorn.

                The sight of the Ranger uncontrollably holding back his tears was devastating to the Elf. Legolas honestly did not know of how painful his decision had been on the fellowship. Not once in his life-long friendship with Estel had he ever seen the King cry. He knew how hard it must be for the man to see his best friend go West, after just hearing news of his fiancé, Arwen Evenstar making the journey also. To be losing two great joys in his life in such a small distance of time must be utterly devastating on the human. Legolas walked up to the Ranger and also enveloped him in a tight embrace. "I shall miss you friend." Legolas said.

"Aye, and I shall miss you also," the Ranger choked out, squeezing the elf hard. Legolas patted his back for assurance. He then let go and took a step back to take his last glance of the fellowship he adored…

Legolas smiled as he looked upon his closest friends, "My friends, please… don't let my departure bother you. I have no idea what has taken over me all of a sudden to make me go…" He sighed and took a deep breath before he continued, holding back the tears, "…all I know is that it is not you, nor the sea that is beckoning me. I would have mentioned this earlier, though I did not want you to forcefully restrain me from going."

"What are you talking about elf?!" Gimli asked, surprised. "If it not the sea than what?!"

"That is what I'm hoping to find out Master Dwarf. I am hoping to realize my reasons once I reach my destination. As it seems I'm not the only elf who has had these feelings…" He trailed off. Thinking back at all the elves who had already left. There were only a handful of elves remaining in Middle Earth for the time being, which he knew that they would also soon depart for the sea, without the full knowledge of why they were doing so. "So as you know by now… I'm not coming back."

Legolas winced as he saw one small silver tear fall from the dwarfs eye and entangle itself within his mangy beard, "I do not have a good feeling about this Legolas," Gimli said suddenly. "I do not like this explanation of you not knowing your reasons for heading out all or a sudden! There has to be something behind all of this! Don't go!"

Legolas smiled at his friends desperate attempts to keep him grounded on Middle Earth. "I'm sorry my friend… but I must leave now so that you do not tie me up in chains and drag me back into the forest." With those final words, he climbed onto the large boat filled with many other elves making the journey. Not being able to face his friends, he turned away and made his way across the deck to the opposite side of the boat. 

He stood with his eyes fixed on the shallow waves that crashed up along the side of the boat. He was growing anxious with the passing time as the boat remained attached to land.  He chose that moment to look to see if his friends were still staring at the horrendous boat that was stealing their dear friend. They were no where to be found…

Legolas sighed and looked back to the sea. He sensed that a figure had come up to his side but chose not to acknowledge its presence. Noticing that the other elf offered no kind of greeting he decided to stay quiet. He soon looked over to his fellow sea watcher but found no one standing there. He turned in search of the elf and found a tall female walking away from the rail of the ship where Legolas was standing. 

"Wouldn't have been good conversation anyhow…" Legolas said to himself. He suddenly felt the boat jerk to life rather violently and found that several of the graceful elves had fallen due to the rough departure. One of which being the female that was standing next to him.

He walked over to her and offered a hand up, but she refused with a quick shake of her head, then dashed to the railing again and grabbed hold of it. Legolas followed her, he was quite concerned for her. She seemed to be paranoid about something on the boat.

"What is your name?" Legolas asked the stranger.

"Alheana."

"Mine's Legolas… please, if you don't mind me asking, what is wrong?"

She continued staring out at sea while Legolas waited for an answer. She slowly lifted up her hand and brushed a stray piece of her long brown hair out of her eyes. "This." She answered.

"This?"

"Yes," she whispered silently. She turned to Legolas, her violet eyes clouded over with tears. Her forehead burrowing with the sadness and fear she obviously held inside of her. "Don't you find anything wrong with this?"

"With what?" Legolas asked.

Alheana squeezed her eyes shut and tightened her grip on the railing as she spoke to him. "Everything. The sudden urge of ALL elves EVERYWHERE to leave Middle-Earth and flock to one place!" 

Legolas' eyes widened. "You noticed also?!"

She nodded quickly and sighed, "Something is terribly wrong with all of this. Something… I don't know what…"

Legolas stared as she ground her teeth when she spoke to him, "Something bad is going to come of all this… something **very bad."**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ok… this is just a little rough draft of what the story is going to be like… please R&R and tell me if I should continue it or not! Thanks!


End file.
